Détails
by Seveya
Summary: Recueil de textes à taille et genre variables et ayant pour sujet des détails variés.
1. Langue

**_Titre du bidule-chouette :_** Détails  
_**Bidule-chouetteuse :**_ Sévéya  
**_Disclaimers : _**Pas à moi.  
**_Rating :_** K+ pour ce chapitre, parce que prudence est mère de sureté.  
**_Personnages :_** Milo et Camus parce que vala !  
**_Blabla indigeste de la bidule-chouetteuse : _**Je bloque sur des détails qui servent à rien. Et ça donne des trucs lisibles donc je poste. Et je poste dans ce recueil-ci, parce que l'autre ne prend que les véritables POV, d'un même univers, qui plus est. Le titre vient d'un jeu de mots pourri (comme d'hab) étant donné qu'il y aura des textes sur des _détails de tailles_ différentes. Ahahahahaaaa...ahhhh... Valavala...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Langue**

Un cœur tambourinait puissamment dans une poitrine qui se soulevait assez rapidement. Quelques mèches azurées collaient à des tempes humides d'une sueur qui ne trouvait pas son origine dans la chaleur grecque. Des lèvres joliment ourlées s'entrouvrirent légèrement avant de se retrouver et se pincer d'appréhension.

Un éclat sauvage dans des yeux couleur Méditerranée fut suivi d'une grande inspiration et de pas tout aussi grands. L'adolescent se planta devant un autre jeune.

Sa bouche sensuelle s'ouvrit, exhalant un souffle hésitant. Le muscle agile resta sage pour l'instant. Le mouvement des lèvres se fit caressant, formant une légère moue des plus affriolantes. Et les lèvres s'écartèrent de nouveau. De façon presque insensible, délicatement, doucement… Se tendant vers l'avant dans l'espoir de mieux apprivoiser l'échange du moment.

Et la langue se mit en alors mouvement. Se soumettant à une tendre ondulation. S'abaissant un peu avant de se soulever légèrement, investissant lentement l'espace disponible, sans toutefois toucher le palais.

Le temps sembla se distendre dans un silence ouaté. Les lèvres étaient maintenant soudées.

Finalement, le jeune homme rouvrit des yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de clore. Son regard se posa sur son vis-à-vis.

« Tu as vu ?! J'ai réussi à bien prononcer ton nom !  
– Oui, Milo, j'ai _entendu_. Il te reste encore un léger accent, cependant. Je ne me nomme pas " Camouhu ".  
– Ça ne compte pas ! Le " u " à la française est quasiment imprononçable !  
– Pour un non-natif, oui. Mais seulement _quasiment_, Milo… »


	2. Miroir, mon beau miroir

_**Disclaimers :**_ Absolument rien à moi._**  
Personnages :**_ Aphrodite et Shun.  
_**Rating :**_ T par prudence.

Bonne lecture les gens !

* * *

**Miroir, mon beau miroir**

Perdu en mer, le regard semblait nébuleux, les iris émeraude de Shun étaient enchainés à son propre reflet. Image ondoyante et troublée.

Il repensait aux évènements. A ses plus ou moins récents souvenirs. Et surtout aux interrogations qu'ils déclenchaient en lui.

Tous étaient de retour au Sanctuaire. Les choses avaient été mis au clair, paraissait-il. Cela avait été une bonne chose de faite. La paix, qu'il affectionnait tant, allait pouvoir prospérer.

Leur déesse avaient rassuré chacun d'entre eux. Sur chacun d'entre eux, même. Les ors qui avaient joué un rôle de traitre étaient pardonnés. Par tous.

Et puis surtout, lui, Chevalier d'Andromède, s'était vu confirmé la disparition complète de l'âme d'Hadès en lui. Ils en avaient été soulagé, _il_ en avait été tellement soulagé.

Mais en fin de compte, ça n'avait pas été une si bonne nouvelle que cela.

La pensée : " L'âme et le cosmos de Shun ont réussi à repousser la présence du dieu Hadès " s'était rapidement et curieusement changée dans les esprits en " La puissance et l'avance de Shun en matière de cosmoénergie provenait de cet apport divin ". Et on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une expérience agréable à vivre au jour le jour.

Il était d'abord passé pour un geignard ou un utopiste pendant les guerres, mais il lui était au moins resté son cosmos et sa victoire. Maintenant, on lui enlevait même cela, ce qui lui donnait la confiance nécessaire afin de tout faire pour vivre ses rêves…

**Oo°O°oO**

« Aphrodite, qu'avez-vous ressenti pendant notre combat ? »

C'est ainsi que Shun s'était jeté à sa tête. Avec ses yeux de chiot abandonné, de chaton mouillé, son espoir chétif contenu dans sa beauté ingénue. Et, le Chevalier des Poissons était resté longuement silencieux, d'abord surpris, puis subjugué et enfin plus pensif.

Depuis, les entretiens entre les deux éphèbes se multipliaient. Et l'on discouraient déjà au Sanctuaire sur les changements d'attitude de Shun – moins timide et plus confiant en ses capacités, quelles qu'elles soient – et le sourire de plus en plus satisfait d'Aphrodite.

**Oo°O°oO**

En cette mi février, une silhouette se mouvait légèrement au fin-fond du douzième temple. Un pas d'un côté puis de l'autre. Une jambe d'appui qui se reculait et revenait finalement à sa place précédente. Le poids du corps élancé qui transvasait paresseusement de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite, et ainsi de suite, créant un balancement de hanches quasiment hypnotique. Hanches enserrées dans un pantalon à la coupe taille-basse et délicieusement moulante.

Soudain, une main manucurée se leva de façon presque exagérément maniérée et aérienne. Remettant en place une mèche bouclée couleur ciel d'été.

Aphrodite dansait presque dans l'enceinte confinée de sa chambre. Pièce au parfum entêtant. Lupanar encensé de tout temps. Le Poissons se pavanait devant un monumental miroir – magnifique triptyque réfléchissant encadré de bois sculpté de motifs floraux.

Les prunelles azurées se mouvaient suavement, scannant avec soin le reflet qui se devait d'être parfait. Son regard coulait dessous des cils longs, courbés et à l'épaisseur quelque peu prononcée. Les lèvres pleines avaient été légèrement colorées. Et là, sur l'une des pommettes hautes et distinguées se trouvait l'affriolant grain de beauté qui – malgré son attrait incontestable et incontesté – ne demeurait que cela : une simple et presque insignifiante poussière de sa légendaire mais réelle Beauté.

**Oo°O°oO**

Le jeune homme gravissait l'escalier avec un brin de gène. S'il était vrai que son nouveau mentor avait réussi à lui redonner confiance, il n'en restait pas moins timide sinon pudique. Et stressé, qui plus est, en ce quatorze février. Aphrodite lui avait dit, _qu'aujourd'hui_, ils aborderaient un nouveau tournant dans son apprentissage.

Le bronze s'émerveillait toujours des connaissances et savoir-faire de son ainé en matière de psychologie et diplomatie. De maitrise de soi, également. Le dernier des chevaliers d'or gagnait à être connu, de cela, Shun en était profondément - voire _intimement _- persuadé…

**Oo°O°oO**

Il ouvrit la porte et se figea. Devant lui se tenait un étrange reflet. Un jeune homme fin, la peau claire, le regard et les cheveux d'eaux vertes…véritablement vertueuses. L'image datait de quelques années, cependant. Et se faisant, quelques menus détails différaient. Elfique, là où il s'apparentait plus volontiers aux nymphes ou naïades. Angélique, alors qu'il préférait se comparer à une déesse. La douceur et la calme timidité des traits contre son agressive assurance et sa sexualité affichée. L'innocence de l'attitude face à son air légèrement pernicieux. La présence du mélange caractéristique de l'inquiétude et de la gratitude alors que ces deux notions lui avaient été longtemps étrangères. Néanmoins, ce miroir vivant et intrigant méritait à lui seul qu'on lui susurre des mots sucrés, des phrases emplies de sens, des paroles piquantes de sensualité.

Aphrodite s'effaça avec un sourire et une invite séduisante sur ses lèvres peintes.

« Shun… »

De sa démarche cadencée et néanmoins masculine, Aphrodite charma le susnommé qui ne put que le suivre du regard. De sa sensualité indéniablement virile, Aphrodite lui intima de le suivre.

Et, à son air docile et confiant, il sut son élève à point.

« Miroir, mon beau miroir… »

C'était là des mots qu'il s'était interdit, ou plutôt, qu'il n'avait pas eu à prononcer par le passé. Début d'une formule interrogative tirée d'un conte de fée dont il connaissait déjà la réponse. Lui-même !

Mais à présent, il en avait fait une doucereuse litanie.

Il n'était plus ce petit garçon frêle, pris à tord pour une fille. Il murmurait, à son pendant, de révéler plus ouvertement sa personnalité. De s'affirmer plus profondément.

De se présenter sous un meilleur jour. Jour, où tous reconnaîtraient sa valeur. Car les autres étaient aveuglés par les apparences – il était le mieux placé pour le savoir puisqu'il en avait souffert avant d'en jouer.

Placé sous sa tutelle, il ferait de ce garçon fragile un diamant vert. Un bijou qui, comme ses roses, envouterait avant de décider du sort du charmé : la vie, dans la servitude énamourée ou la mort dans la douleur de la frustration.

**Oo°O°oO**

Maintenant au sein du saint des saints, Aphrodite continuait à murmurer au creux de l'oreille de son élève, de sa nouvelle création, de son…futur amant.

Il l'avait patiemment et savamment effeuillé avant de faire de la même chose pour lui, se laissant admirer, lui permettant généreusement de s'abreuver de sa plastique hypnotique.

Il avait alors gouté à la peau de lait au grain presque aussi délicat que le sien, à la teinte quasiment aussi pure que la sienne et il se promit de rectifier ultérieurement ces minimes mais réelles imperfections. Il se garda de laisser des marques sur l'épiderme tiède qui se couvrait de chair de poule à la faveur de ses mouvements et des frissons qu'ils provoquaient. Nul besoin de le marquer comme sien sur son corps, quand son esprit, sa confiance et peut-être bien son cœur même lui étaient tout ouverts et offerts.

**Oo°O°oO**

Enfin il connaissait tous ses secrets, après ceux de l'esprit puis de l'âme venaient ceux du corps. Aphrodite gémit. Plus que la sensation purement physique de jouir du corps d'un autre, c'était le sentiment de pouvoir sur Shun qui le menait au plus près de la plénitude.

Quand, à chaque mouvement, à la moindre parole, au plus insensible changement de ses expressions, il pouvait lire la confiance alors qu'il ne cherchait, ni plus ni moins, qu'a transformer ce bronze malléable en reflet de sa propre perfection dorée. Un être fort, puissant, beau évidemment, qui n'aurait à subir les moqueries et menace d'aucun autre…

Et lui, il aurait le contrôle sur cette allégorie de perfection à sa 'presque effigie'. Il serait encore meilleur… Il serait 'plus que parfait' ! Et l'autre serait son miroir, son tellement beau, son si sublime miroir…


	3. Aime moi

_**Titre de ce truc-ci :**_ Aime-moi_**  
Disclaimers :**_ Que dalle ma propriété ! En gros, Kurumada pour les persos. En ce qui concerne la chanson qui est très jolie et qui, en plus, me donne le titre de cet OS ! On dit merci qui ? Merci RoBERT !_**  
Rating**_ : T parce que nano lime (égal relations sexuelles pas du tout explicites)._**  
Personnages : **_Tiercé dans le désordre ; Camus, Milo et Saga._**  
Genres (Désolée. Voui, parce que j'avais oublié de le mettre les dernières fois – vilaine, pas belle, messante sévéya !) : **_" romance pas glop " donc un peu de 'glauque', un brin de trucs tristouilles aussi.  
_**Notes : **_Bah euh… c'est dans le même 'univers' que " langue ". Je suis pas sûre que ça serve à grand chose de le savoir mais bon, hein… Et pis, avant que j'oublie, vous pouvez écouter la chanson sur deezer, pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance…  
Par contre, 'me suis grave prise la tête pour la mise en page, donc ça s'peut que ça ne soit pas clair… Désolée.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Aime-moi**

oO°O°O°Oo

_  
Il fait sombre. La nuit est en train de tomber. Non, c'est le jour qui décline, plutôt. Et sa lumière se fait encore plus rare dans le temple. Les rayons rasants du soleil jouent à cache-cache, l'air automnal se faufile avec langueur entre les cloisons et les quelques doriennes. Les deux éléments semblent toutefois m'indiquer la route à suivre. Une avancée qui m'amène à faire une découverte : le spectacle de l'habitat quotidien d'un Chevalier d'Or. Décor reconnaissable entre mille, pour moi. Dommage pour la notion de découverte…_

_En premier lieu, les revêtements délabrés, dès que le marbre cède sa place. Les meubles anciens, et plus encore, disparates, vétustes, esseulés. Les objets personnels encore plus rares. Il n'y a pratiquement rien dans l'espace sobre et réduit de la pièce à vivre. Pièce à vivre… Oui, car même en dépit de son aspect lacunaire, la salle reste chaleureuse, vivante… Peut-être est-ce dû à ces sandales spartiates trainant à l'entrée, les chaussettes dépareillées trainant dans un coin, et aussi, – paradoxalement – à la poussière qui n'est pas exempt du lieu. Mais cette dernière n'est pas présentée sous l'apparence de la fine couche caractéristique des maisons abandonnées à l'instar du troisième temple. Au contraire, elle a visiblement été repoussée à la hâte, avec un soin sommaire et inégal. Introuvable sur la petite table de bois mais en proportion bien plus importante sous les meubles bas et dans les recoins des murs…_

_Progression spatiale, encore. Qui me fait laisser le quotidien de ces objets, vêtements et tâches ménagères. L'obscurité se fait plus prégnante encore. Peut-être parce que le couloir au sortir de la salle principale est étroit, peut-être parce que le temps passe, peut-être parce que les éléments – lumière et vent – me poussent vers l'interdit du voyeurisme, le charme de l'intimité violée._

_Mon regard est attiré par de rares mais puissants rayons. L'air se fait plus insistant et parvient à ouvrir le battant d'une porte sommaire où le signe du scorpion est clairement affiché._

_La petite lucarne ne parvient pas à éclairer la chambre du huitième gardien. Mes yeux, pourtant aguerris, ne s'attachent tout d'abord à rien. Et pendant ce temps d'adaptation, mon ouïe prend le relais. L'air conciliant m'apporte une information. Une plainte contenue, étouffée. Un gémissement assourdi.  
_

**_Douleur exquise indécise indécente_**

_  
A présent, ma vue s'est faite à l'obscurité, le spectacle se révèle. Une chevelure lisse, du ton précieux de "charron" dévale la pente abrupte de l'extrémité d'un matelas usé. Le visage lisse au teint aussi crayeux que les draps en désordre est tiré en une expression qui me paraît hésitante. Le jeune français semble à fleur de peau. Les lèvres rouges d'excitation éclosent en une grimace de douleur, d'inconfort et de honte, peut-être. Probablement. Oui, sûrement. Et pourtant, ses sourcils si particuliers sont froncés de plaisir._

_Un visage de vierge déchu qui sied pourtant à merveille au Saint du Verseau.  
_

**_Une araignée que l'on prénomme mante_**

_  
Un visage tourné vers le corps qui le surplombe totalement. Un visage à l'érotisme exacerbé caressé par des mains tannées par le soleil, parées de cicatrices plus ou moins récentes et profondes, puissantes et grandes mais définitivement belles, sensuelles… Des mains allant de paire avec un corps de dieux grecs, comme le mien…_

_Des mains brulantes et possessives aux doigts si agiles qu'ils semblent se multiplier sur la peau sensible de Camus. Des mains qui ne semblent pourtant pas suffire à leur propriétaire qui referme avec brusquerie ses bras autour de sa proie de choix. La collant à son propre corps affamé. La portant à sa bouche gourmande et vorace._

_Les mains, les doigts, les bras, la bouche, le corps de...Milo._

**_Religieusement a tissé sa toile_**

_  
Le huitième gardien a toujours été proche du Saint de glace. Prônant à tout va son amitié à son égard. Mais là, à le voir agir tel l'arachnide doré qu'il est, nul doute n'est possible : le français, longtemps convoité, s'est laissé prendre au piège. Avec patience, la camaraderie s'est changée en semblant d'amitié puis en véritable simulacre d'adoration, de chose sacrée. Je sais combien il est agréable de voir ainsi chaque mot, chaque attention, regard de sa part ainsi sacralisé. Les marques de déférence et dépendance sont tellement plaisantes, presque jouissives. Et le Verseau fier et orgueilleux n'y a pas résisté, caressé dans le sens du poil et attendri par ses yeux d'un bleu limpide. Moi-même, n'ai-je donc ravi la vie, pour un masque azuré ? Et ne suis-je pas sensible à la plastique irréprochable du benjamin de mes compatriotes ?_

**_Quand de mon corps, je fis tomber le voile_**

_  
Je me le figure aisément, le petit Camus. Debout devant son ami, amoureux, futur amant… Les cils pudiquement baissés face à la nudité triomphante de Milo. Pudique, timide même, mais fier. Il ne laissera le soin à personne – pas même à son amour – de le défaire de ses propres remparts de tissus. Et la tunique claire et échancrée tombe à terre. Et la ceinture de cuir tressé se libère des passants d'un pantalon de toile grossière. Seul un misérable pas est nécessaire à laisser le jeune Verseau totalement nu. Et le regard du Scorpion, plus semblable en ce moment-même à une araignée, brille. D'avidité. D'obscène convoitise. Mais l'amour est aveugle, alors Camus prend la lueur pour celle de ses désirs et espoirs._

**_Devant tes yeux les miens sont immenses  
Mouillés par innocence_**

_Camus lève enfin ses prunelles. Et les écarquille : la beauté de Milo l'éblouit, le brûle, lui qui est à l'image même de la glace. Les yeux d'un bleu sombre et profond se foncent encore plus, finissent par devenir velours de Prusse. Il restent obstinément ouverts alors que l'autre se rapproche. Les paupières tremblent alors que le grec le caresse, le cajole innocemment – pour l'instant, le changement ne tardera pas, je le devine, je le pressens, je l'attends. Ses yeux se remplissent d'eau lorsque le Scorpion d'or prononce des mots sulfureux saupoudrés de sucre glace._

_Seulement, Camus ne peut comprendre le « Je vais t'aimer » de Milo, étranger, comme il est, aux relations._

**_Couvre ta voix les mots sont glacés  
Quand tu viens chuchoter_**

_Ingénu, perdu, il se laisse enlacer avec vigueur et ses lèvres vont chercher l'oreille de son aimé pour, non pas lui rendre des attentions, mais pour lui révéler son innocence, lui poser des questions indécentes de naïveté, lui exprimer ses doutes, l'assurer de sa confiance malgré tout, lui confier ses sentiments précieux sur un ton qui l'est tout autant, sans néanmoins le rendre ridicule…_

_Et __l'autre__, d'éloigner son oreille faussement attentive, de balayer tous ces mots par un baiser profond, ardent. Et __l'Autre__, de ne laisser sa proie reprendre son souffle que lorsque que l'on veut lui souffler d'autres paroles mensongères. La manipulation et la traitrise sont de mise. Et __l'__**Autre**__ de les utiliser, tout contre la bouche offerte du français. Et de lui conseiller – avec un sourire où pointe un brin de calcul et une subtile jubilation – de garder son souffle et sa salive pour plus tard, pour autre chose…_

_Ma gorge s'assèche, mes membres tremblent, ma peau brûlante est légèrement humide.  
Car ses mots me blessent. Leur froideur, dans cette antre qui avait su devenir chaude et moite de futurs délices, me touche. Et ce bien malgré moi. Je n'ai pas coutume d'être si…enclin à la sensiblerie. Et, pour une fois depuis des années, je voudrais agir, directement, tant pour protéger le Verseau que pour me joindre à eux, ou même évincer l'un des protagonistes… Mais je reste caché, cantonné dans ce rôle de spectateur impuissant, fébrile, concupiscent. Je subis la scène, mes désirs et mes derniers scrupules._

_  
__**Amour, aime-moi, aime-moi, aime-moi**__  
_

_" Aime-moi. " C'est l'actuelle complainte de Camus, qui, si épris soit-il, semble avoir compris que son ami ne l'aime encore comme il le veut. Le Verseau, même subjectif, est impressionnant de discernement. Mais, possédé jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de son corps, il demeure sciemment vulnérable. Il se plie aux caprices de l'exigeant et passionné jeune homme. Scorpion qui distille par les moindres de ses contacts et paroles, un venin dangereux. Ayant pour but de laisser sa proie captive, par le biais du désir, du plaisir et des sentiments. Objectif atteint, sans le moindre doute. Dans ce genre de guerre, plusieurs fronts valent toujours mieux. Milo doit savoir presque aussi bien que moi, que les angles d'attaque et d'approche ne se restreignent pas qu'aux corps à corps._

_**Aime-moi, Amour, moi j'ai froid  
Moi j'ai froid, moi j'ai froid  
Aime-moi, Amour, aime-moi, aime-moi, aime-moi**_

_Milo a su réchauffer le souffle glacé et dorénavant erratique de Camus. Et la supplique du français, devient au fur et à mesure, mienne. Je me l'approprie. Eux, espion pour l'un et assassin pour l'autre – je suis bien placé pour le savoir – profitent des largesses de ce sentiment, même rempli de défauts. _

_Je me prends à y rêver à mon tour. A jalouser la chaleur de leur étreinte pourtant loin d'être idyllique. J'ai toujours eu des désirs irraisonnés, déraisonnables… Et, les dieux savent bien – Athéna en tête ! – que je les ai toujours suivis._

_Les mots tournent dans mon esprit, encore et encore. Et s'y mêlent mon ressenti, mes questions et mes volontés d'avenir ainsi que de désirs – fussent-ils de grandeur ou pas. Les mots résonnent sans cesse dans la petite chambre. Et s'y mélange leur jouissance égoïste et ignorante de la douleur d'autrui._

°OoOoOoO°

Je me réveille. La tête pleine de rêves et de souvenirs étroitement liés. Mais malgré cela – l'irréalité des faits et la définitive relégation au passé – je ressens un malaise. Ce n'est pas la première fois que mes songes me ramènent des années en arrière. Me montrant mes égarements passés. Mes actions répréhensibles en tant que Grand Pope félon. Mes délires et envies de grandeur que je jugeais… justes. En dépit du temps, de mes morts, du pardon, je me souviens de tout.

_**Te souviens-tu de ces lettres assassines**_

De tout. De ces ordres de missions qui pleuvaient sur quelques Chevaliers. Certains parce qu'ils avaient toute ma confiance, Masque de Mort pour ne citer que lui. D'autres, pour qui je n'en avais aucune et que je maintenais à bonne distance tout en les surveillant attentivement. Et enfin une troisième catégorie à la particularité plus floue : mon intérêt personnel. Encore plus "égocentriquement", égoïstement, personnellement…personnel, j'entends.

Les assassinats express perpétrés au bout du monde couplés à l'obligation de rester un maximum au Sanctuaire en cas de besoin. Le tout en minimisant l'opportunité de détour vers l'extrême Nord… Tel était le programme que je mis en place pour le Saint du Scorpion dès qu'il eut atteint ses treize ans.

En ce qui concerne Camus, à sa dixième année, je lui collais un apprenti dans les jambes, et en Sibérie. J'avais toujours respecté et donc craint sa perspicacité, son sens du détail et de l'analyse. De plus, je n'avais été en mesure de m'assurer de son soutien en cas de découverte et en aucun cas je ne voulais en arriver à le faire disparaître. Ne me restait que l'exil pour la bonne cause. Ce dont j'usai sans mesure, avec l'envoi de deux nouveaux apprentis à former.

Par extrême et futile jalousie, j'empêchai adroitement toute communication entre ces deux-là, essayant de tuer une relation qui n'était même pas encore née. À peine, avaient-ils droit à une correspondance sporadique. Je m'en délectais, j'étais sadique…

_**Gravées au fond d'un esprit ou d'un abîme**_

Et aujourd'hui, je devine, leur détresse de n'avoir pas pu échanger en ces temps-là. Qui sait ? Aurions-nous basculé dans cet abîme de guerre, de violence et de terreur ? La Bataille du Sanctuaire aurait-elle eu le même morbide bilan ? Pire, aurait-elle eu lieu ?

Et puis, qui sait ? Sans cela, peut-être seraient-ils maintenant plus que des amis ?

À présent, je n'ose les regarder dans les yeux, de peur de voir gravé au fond de ses prunelles bleutées un reproche qu'on me dit pourtant inexistant. Simple fruit de ma seule culpabilité.

_**Amour ou démence, moi je ne cherche plus**_

J'ai longuement cherché à comprendre mes actions. Dans le but avoué et affiché de ne pas céder une seconde fois. Également par pure curiosité, et soif de connaissance, je l'avoue. L'esprit humain m'a toujours fasciné. Encore maintenant, même si je me refuse désormais à y jouer les apprentis-sorciers ou les dieux – en dehors des Guerres Saintes, bien sûr, le rayon satanique est bien trop précieux. Cependant, je n'ai jamais pu trouver de réponse définitive. Les causes de mes exactions sont multiples et plongées dans un flou artistique. Les sentiments et l'ambition mènent tous deux à la folie, lorsque qu'ils prennent trop d'ampleur. Et une chose est certaine, l'éducation que j'ai reçu ne m'a pas appris à me restreindre. S'améliorer encore et toujours. Progresser, sans cesse. En force, endurance, justice et bonté. J'ai appris à cacher ce qui ne seyait pas à mon image de " Saint Saga ". A refouler mes coupables envies.

Refouler… A cette évocation mon malaise grandit. J'ai réalisé, dernièrement, que par ma faute, nous avions grandi et évolué en inconnus. Oh, bien sûr, maintenant nous connaissons les hommes, les frères de sang ou d'arme que nous sommes. Mais l'enfance et l'adolescence nous ont été volées plus qu'à aucune autre génération. Et quoi que je fasse, cela demeurera à jamais.

_**A tout jamais, nous serons des inconnus **_


	4. Les bandelettes

_**Disclaimer :**_ Toujours rien à moi. Enfin si, les prises de tête._**  
Titre du trucmuche :**_ Les bandelettes_**  
Rating du trucmuche :**_ K_**  
Chrono :**_ Saga a douze ou treize ans. (Oui parce que pour moi, dans Saint Seiya, Saga, c'est l'équivalent du Jésus de notre calendrier)  
_**Notes de la trucmucheuse : **_Bah…comme je le pressentais y'aura pas de rapport direct entre les chaps… Je suis incapable de tenir un rythme ou une idée ! Sinon…c'est un texte destiné à mettre au clair quelques trucs ('définitions') parce que j'oublie que les gens ne sont pas dans ma tête. Ouais, je suis un cas quasi désespérant.  
_**Blabla indigeste de la trucmucheuse :**_ Sinon... j'ai l'impression qu'il y a eu comme un loupé au dernier chapitre et ça m'a pas mal embêté (d'où le délais de parution…). Allez ! On va dire que c'est la 'faute' des deux parties. J'ai pas été assez claire et certains ont lu vite (nan, mais lire vite des trucs sur des détails c'est mort, hein… Enfin vous faites bien comme vous voulez ! Vous pouvez même m'envoyer bouler !) Alors, dans la précédente livraison on voit un Saga ressuscité il y a peu, qui rêve de ses rêves passés. Quand il était gris. D'où le côté glauque de la scène. Et actuellement, il se dit qu'à cause de lui Milo et Camus ne sont pas ensemble (alors que… niet, en fait ! Ils sont justes ami parce...qu'ils sont juste ami ! Point. Mais il est nombriliste alors il ramène tout à lui). Dernière chose, je suis loin d'être accro aux reviews mais si quelque chose vous semble flou, posez des questions. Je ne mords pas (trop).  
Valavala…

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Les bandelettes**

Il y avait un jeu entre la vie au grand jour et les choses officieuses du Sanctuaire. Entre l'être et le paraître. Entre le rêve et la réalité.  
L'accession au titre de chevalier d'or allant de pair avec l'évincement de son jumeau moins…doué, en était un exemple.

Mais il y avait beaucoup d'autres secrets, mythes, légendes et coutumes. Comme ce qu'on lui avait dit lors d'une cérémonie d'intronisation ou d'adoubement – a priori, tout comme son signe, une dualité perdurait – à laquelle il assistait avec d'autres aspirants Chevaliers. Et notamment les grecs : Aïoros qui serait sûrement le prochain Sagittaire, son chaton de petit frère – à noter que le sien, de frère, étant plus du genre fantôme que félin et donc, brillait encore par son absence – et un chenapan dont il ne se rappelait plus du nom mais de son signe, un Scorpion.

« _Les bandelettes, c'était ce que recevaient les apprentis chevaliers avec le reste de leur équipement. Et ce n'était pas que de vulgaires morceaux de tissu blanc._ »

Alors là, il avait tort ce Chevalier... Parce que, si, techniquement, ça n'était bien que cela : triste devenir des capes immaculées que certains Chevaliers en fonction affectionnaient arborer avec leur armure étincelantes de puissance.

« _Mais les bandelettes, ça n'était pas que ça. Et même du point de vue des guerriers en poste qui ne les utilisaient plus depuis longtemps. _»

Ne venait-il pas de dire – penser plutôt – que non, justement ? Cet adulte, de plus, probablement éduqué au Sanctuaire ne se rendait-il pas compte de son erreur, de sa…candeur ?  
Apparemment non.

« _Les bandelettes, c'était la preuve qu'on ne les maudissait pas tant que ça. Que leur corps encore fragiles avaient de la valeur. Que la douleur n'était pas gratuitement donnée ou sadiquement infligée. Qu'on prenait un minimum soin des orphelins oubliés qu'ils étaient._ »

Soin de tous les orphelins présents ? Non. Mais soin des plus forts et résistants, oui, assurément… Il le fallait bien. Un mal nécessaire. Enfin, c'était bien connu qu'un "mal nécessaire" devenait un "bien", et ce en toute logique. Il était déjà assez mature et responsable pour s'en rendre compte, lui. Pas comme un certain grand naïf en armure argentée, et en outre, bavard comme pas un.

« _Les bandelettes, aux yeux des enfants du Sanctuaire – anciens ou actuels – c'était l'un des symboles qui donnaient consistance à l'amour d'Athéna.  
Ainsi, elles étaient choyées. Enroulées puis enlevées, avec lenteur voire délectation autour des avants-bras et des phalanges.  
Chacun y allait de son savoir-faire, de son secret pour les maintenir le plus longtemps possible en bon état._ »

Ah ça… Il lui en dira tant…

Des efforts, oui. Pour les garder en bon état mais également pour _paraître_ en avoir en excellent état.  
Et, pour la dernière génération en date, les premiers des aspirants Verseau et Vierge étaient ceux qui conservaient les bandes de tissu les plus immaculées.

« _Normal, ils s'battent pas à main nue ! S'entrainent pas sur les coups de poing, comme moi !_ »

Là, en réaction à son murmure révélant par la même les deux prénoms, ce n'était pas le Chevalier d'Argent, devenu orateur – voire professeur – qui avait déblatéré ou plutôt…énergiquement réagit, mais bien le tout jeune frère de son plus ancien camarade d'entrainement : Aiolia.  
Le silence avait suivi.  
Leur aîné à tous les quatre y trouvait l'explication dans une possible gêne. Ce n'était pas faux : le Scorpion sur pattes boudait par puérile amitié et les deux frères en présence étaient embarrassés de l'impulsivité du benjamin. Mais lui, futur Chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, ne l'était pas. Et c'était une contrariété plus ou moins légère qui le maintenait silencieux.  
Il n'avait pas forcément apprécié le fait exposé sur les probables futurs gardiens des sixième et onzième temples.  
Shaka et Camus.  
Deux esprits qu'il devinait brillants.  
Deux caractères qu'il soupçonnait affirmés et difficilement manipulables.  
Deux êtres qui, déjà, se mettaient volontairement à distance. Qui se savaient hors du commun. L'un grâce un désir exacerbé s'entremêlant de foi, l'autre par observation intensive d'une réalité à laquelle ils ne se mêlaient que rarement.

Les étoffes autour des bras de Shaka comme celles qui recouvraient ceux de Camus étaient encore et toujours blanches. Jour après jour. Des mois après leur don.  
Les premières n'avaient jamais été salies et ce, grâce à un excès de précaution. Les autres avaient été maintes fois lavées.

L'un se bandait les yeux et se pensait pur esprit. L'autre n'était que deux yeux et se pansait l'esprit. Et lui-même, future plus haute autorité du Sanctuaire – et cela qu'on le veuille ou non – il n'en avait jamais eu besoin de ces odieuses et saintes protections… Misérables bandelettes !

Pour preuve, aujourd'hui – et contrairement à Kanon – il avait l'or à la place du coton…


	5. Que c'est beau une armure de femme !

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien à moi, vive Kurumada !  
_**Titre du machin :**_ Que c'est beau une armure de femme !  
**_Rating du machin :_** K+  
_**Chrono :**_ Ça fait cinq ans que tout le monde il est reviendu !  
_**Genre :**_ Romance et général  
_**Couple/personnages :**_ MûXJune  
_**Note de la machineuse :**_ Réponse à la requête de petite_dilly sur hybridation - Mû/June - réparation de l'armure du Caméléon - tout rating

* * *

**Que c'est beau une armure de femme !**

Au sein du premier temple de l'Escalier Zodiacal, le Bélier en titre réparait une énième armure. Cela n'en finissait pas depuis son retour des Enfers et de la mort. Mû ne s'en plaignait pas, il ne l'avait, d'ailleurs, jamais fait et ne le ferait sans doute pas de si tôt.

Il aimait les armures.

Certains disaient même qu'il les appréciaient plus qu'Athéna. Ce qui était faux. Athéna était sa déesse, celle pour qui il combattait, et ce, même s'il n'avait pas la vocation de la guerre. Il restait un manuel, bien plus enclin à créer ou modeler qu'à blesser et détruire. Il tuerait l'ennemi, avec une efficacité redoutable s'il le fallait, mais il préférait servir sa déesse en prenant soin de ses armures sacrées.

D'autres au Sanctuaire – véritable nid de ragots en tout genre – laissaient sous-entendre qu'il les aimait plus que d'éventuels amants…

Du fond de son atelier, Mû se permit un léger sourire. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air très dégourdi dans ce domaine mais… qui pouvait se targuer de le connaître assez pour affirmer de genre de choses ? Aldebaran, peut-être, d'ailleurs ils partageaient toux deux les mêmes préférences : calme, gentillesse et… passion pour les femmes.

Et non, malgré son physique androgyne il n'était pas gay.

Être hétéro, au Sanctuaire était aussi rare que d'y trouver une femme chevalier et cela avait sans nul doute un lien de cause à effet… Mais il fallait également ajouter que le jeune Bélier avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie en dehors du domaine sacré, dans un lieu certes isolé mais pas totalement coupé du monde… Il avait bien fallu qu'il se ravitaille de temps en temps dans un village perdu quelconque, et les années passant, son physique attrayant aidant, ses besoins hormonaux d'adolescent apparaissant… il n'avait vite plus rien eu de vierge.

Et il gardait de ces moments de sa vie des besoins dont peu d'hommes parvenaient à se passer. Et c'était désagréablement gênant. Parce que le désir qui lui chauffait le bas-ventre n'aidait en rien à la tâche qu'il exécutait en l'instant.

Réparer l'amure du Caméléon.

Enfin… ce n'était pas tout à fait une réparation, en fait… Il devrait plutôt parler d'ajustement.

Les armures étaient comme des femmes, elle nécessitaient un mélange de douceur et de fermeté. Elle désiraient qu'on les aime. Elles exigeaient qu'on ne joue pas avec elle sans leur accord. Il ne fallait jamais s'offusquer de leur réaction un peu trop prononcée ou imprévisible. Comment remettre sa vie en une protection qui aurait été vexée et resterait de mauvaise humeur ? Les armures avaient bien leur petit caractère avec lequel il fallait composer… Masque de Mort l'avait négligé et l'avait ensuite amèrement regretté. Mais Mû, loin de s'en moquer ou de le craindre, s'en émerveillait jour après jour.

Presque autant que de voir la matière prendre forme sous ses doigts, s'évaser et s'approfondir.

Un nouveau frisson de désir le parcouru. Ses yeux se perdirent un instant sur le bustier métallique sur lequel il travaillait… sur les deux bonnets qu'il venait d'agrandir suite à la demande de June.

June…

Le regard du tibétain se fit encore plus lointain tout en se réchauffant.

La jeune fille de presque dix-neuf ans, avait eu quelques soucis avec son armure, patiemment il lui avait expliquer la raison de ses désagréments. C'était en fait la combinaison de deux éléments. D'une part l'armure du Caméléon se sentait adulte. On ne pouvait la blâmer : sa porteuse l'était, son cosmos qui n'avait pas augmenté depuis un moment le lui signifiait clairement et donc elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de grandir encore. Et d'autre part la nature féminine de June.

Quand il lui avait annoncé cela – en prenant soin d'adopter sa voix si douce – il avait noté la vexation proche de la colère qui avait pointé chez l'éthiopienne. Il pouvait comprendre. Il ajouta alors très vite qu'après tout cela était normal que des armures créées par un mâle – tout dieu soit-il – ne prennent pas en compte les spécificités d'un corps de femme. Alors oui, les versions féminines des armures étaient très jolies – voire plus, en y repensant plus longuement – mais elles manquaient nettement de capacité de protection ! Personnellement, il trouvait presque scandaleux qu'autant de peau soit découverte au profit d'un masque aux allures de prison.

Il avait alors vu avec soulagement et plaisir, le fouet s'abaisser doucement, les épaules et les cuisses se décontracter. Il aurait même pu noter un léger rougissement au niveau de la nuque si une chevelure blonde ne l'avait pas camouflé.

Et Mû s'était surpris à la trouver attendrissante. Il 'avait jamais eu a faire qu'à des femmes normales, du peuple… Il se rendait à présent compte que les guerrière du Sanctuaire n'avait pu bénéficier d'une figure maternelle pour les aider aux temps si difficiles de la puberté.

Il avait alors pris sur lui de lui expliquer quelques menus détails. Comme le fait que, si les garçons passaient à l'âge adulte notamment en prenant de la taille et des muscles cela n'était pas exactement vrai pour les filles. Généralement, la poussée de croissance avait lieu plus précocement chez les filles, puis le corps changeait, les courbes et les cycles apparaissaient et la croissance continuait lentement pendant quelques courtes années. Mais même la taille définitive atteinte le corps pouvait encore se transformer. Un corps mature de femme ne pouvait totalement s'obtenir avant dix-sept années. Il était donc tout a fait normal que son tour de poitrine augmente encore. Surtout que le phénomène était exacerbé par son statut de combattante. Comment son corps aurait-il pu se former, en temps et en heure, avec les privations qu'il subissait ? Il se passait un peu la même chose avec les trop jeunes sportives de haut niveau… Et si l'on ajoutait à cela l'effet bœuf du cosmos permanent au Sanctuaire qui semblait affoler les hormones des apprentis… Il y avait de quoi perdre son latin, son grec ancien et son tibétain !

Le gentil sourire et le léger rire du Bélier sembla finir de rassurer la blonde.

Il avait passé autant de temps expliquer à la jeune fille les transformations de son corps que celles qu'ils devaient effectuer sur son amure. La poitrine de plus en plus opulente, la taille qui restait fine, la rondeur des hanches et des fesses, le galbe des jambes.

Mû ferma les yeux un court instant. Déesse, ce que l'armure de June était érotique ! Avec son bustier et quasi string métalliques ! Et si on ajoutait à cela le petit collier décoratif, les épaulettes surmontées de pics acérés et le fouet… June était assurément la représentation de la femme fatale.

Mû tremblait à présent. Bientôt il aurait fini de réajuster les mensurations du Caméléon et pourrait vérifier si cela convenait à la jeune éthiopienne. Il verrait le métal couvrir la chair rosée et ensuite, comme depuis un moment déjà, il pourrait lui retirer sa protection sacrée afin de redéfinir précisément de ses yeux et de ses mains les futurs ajustements à apporter.


End file.
